


in the eyes of the people i love

by Yisel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, i just have so many emotions about this scene okay, this made me cry when i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yisel/pseuds/Yisel
Summary: Seth watches her walk into the mouth of hell and he doesn’t stop her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This made me emotional to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

     Seth watches her walk into the mouth of hell and he doesn’t stop her.

     Not because he doesn’t want to. Fuck he wants to run to her and drag her far away from this place, this life. He wants to make sure she never puts herself in the line of danger ever again.

     But he can’t. All because of the fact that this girl tore him apart and sewed him back together with just a few simple words.

     “ _In the eyes of the people I love_.”

     When they locked eyes after she said that he felt like he was being reborn in her gaze and he knew he’d do anything for her. Do anything to make her happy.

     Even if that meant he had to let her die.

     Even if it meant that he was losing piece of him as she walked through that bright and burning hole, disappearing forever.

     He’s ready to die right after. Seth has spent so long running from things in this life. Whether it being the cops, culebras, women, or even his own emotions; but he’s done running. He’s ready to just sit down and rest.

    Seth’s ready to look death in the face and welcome it like a lover.

    So he shoots Scott in the head as a way to distract the bitch queen and then throws his weapon to the side when she whirls on him.

    He should be shitting his pants at being so close to the end, but he’s not.

    All he can really see is Richard’s face when the idiot laughs at a joke that wasn’t even funny. He sees Kate’s eye roll when Seth’s said something that’s annoying.

    He just remembers the eyes of the people he loves.


End file.
